A Lost Lover, A Lost Friend
by crystalpower535
Summary: Losing your best-friend is the worst thing that could ever happen to you. Losing him for the wrong reasons is even worse. Losing your first love is the worst thing that could ever happen to you. Losing him for the wrong reasons is even worse. When I lost my best friend I lost my first love and now I don't know if getting him back is wrong or right
1. Chapter 1

Introduction :

Mikan sixteen years old

Natsume : sixteen years old

Natsumes friends : sixteen years old

School : Alice academy

 **C1**

The sound of footsteps echoed the school hallway. The people hiding behind classrooms all looked through to see the lone girl walking. She had her earphones plugged in and was oblivious to the grins and glares directed her way.

" there's the psycho" someone said and the whispers rocked the students.

" ready" one said

" aim" another

" FIRE" they all yelled and the girl was pelted with eggs and tomatoes.

Opening her eyes she blinked twice in surprise and then once again closed them and walked off to the rooftop. The one place no one dared to follow her.

 **Mikan Pov**

'" I like it" I thought to myself sitting on the rooftop. The new song I was listening to was really good. I closed my eyes and listened to it a few times then stood up and stared at the sky, buildings and city.

" eww'' I whispered picking the egg shells off of me. It was happening more often now. The initial phase of being scared off me has worn off and now it was the bullying and harassment phase. I guess they really did hate me and my so called obsession with Natsume.

Natsume and I used to be best friends. In fact I used to be best friends with the 'popular' group at Alice Academy. Natsume, Ruka, Koko, kitsuneme, yuu, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire and Luna. Natsume and I were childhood best friends. I first confessed when I was ten and he rejected me coldly. That didn't stop me I continued for six years and each time I was rejected. He started dating Luna when he was fifteen and it broke my heart. But that still didn't stop my friendship with him. I tried my best to still be normal around him and it worked for awhile. Then on August the 25th 2015 he broke my heart by ending our friendship. It was July 2016 now and I still wasn't over it. Obviously he had a reason to end our friendship and the reason was that I tried to kill his girlfriend on that day. He slapped me and left me in the dark taking my friends and Luna with him. They ignored me after that, word got around that I was a psycho, rumours started that I had been seducing him since I was ten and I was called a slut, a whore, a bitch, someone who didn't need to live in this world. Every single secret I had ever told them got out. When I wet my pants when I was six, when I cried because Natsume asked Ruka to be his bus partner when I was eight, when I tried too kiss Natsume when I was fourteen. The darkest and worst ones also got out. I became scared, scared of life, scared of people. I didn't like people anymore, I couldn't trust anyone. I was so scared of big places that I moved out of home to a small apartment on the opposite side of the town. So now I go to school and go home every day. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't talk too people if I can help it. My best is going two weeks without talking to anyone. I don't make eye contact, I get my things delivered. It's easier this way. The fear is still there but it's lessened. Sitting down once more I get lost in the music and like every other day I drone out the world.

 **Natsume Pov**

" she's doing the same as yesterday" Ruka said matter of factly

" like she's been going for the last eleven months" Hotaru said

" it's like she doesn't care" Koko said sadly

They all nodded. I nodded too. Missing Mikan was an understatement. It was like half of me was missing and the worst part it was all my fault. When I found Luna bleeding and Mikan with a knife in her hand all my rage blew onto her.

" what did you do" I hissed at her, shocked at her obsession with me. The worst she had done was push a girl to the ground. When I had asked her why she pushed the girl she simply replied to me with a smile on her face " she called you annoying". I had been shocked.

The same shock overtook me that day too.

She didn't reply instead looked blank. Mikan went as far as harming another girl, my girlfriend in fact because of me. I slapped her, pushed her away, took Luna and walked away leaving her forever. Luna told me in the hospital that she did in fact try too kill her and that was all the convincing I needed. I cut ties with Mikan and for the next eleven months I managed not to speak to her at all. Instead we watched her at a distance, every single day. The gang missed her, I missed her more than words could describe but we couldn't help but think she didn't miss us. I watched as she moved houses, got called names, stayed in her house only going to school and she became a mystery to me. The Mikan who loved adventure and new places was gone and I knew it wasn't just because of us.

" I wonder what she's listening to" I mused to myself

" why do you care" Luna said.

Luna had never fully forgiven Mikan as did all of us but hate was a strong word and Luna hated Mikan more than any of us.

'' I don't" I replied again turning away from Mikan and following the hand to our Sakura tree.

" you know she can probably see us here" Anna said, she like nonoko was still a bit scared of what Mikan could do and what she did.

" she can't because she always has her eyes closed" Hotaru stated

The bell rung and we walked back to class. Mikan was in our class ( everyone except Luna) but she was always looking out the window so the teachers gave up on her.

I tried not to stare but it was hard, Mikan had never looked in my direction or anyone's direction in the last eleven months and that hurt too. She used to tell me she loved me but now it was as if I had never existed in her life.

 **Mikan Pov**

I sat tightly on the train with my eyes closed. My stop came up and quickly I stood up which was a bad idea. I stood up so suddenly without looking that I was now inches away from someone's face. I felt the breathing. I opened my eyes and met his. The familiar Crimson colour made me shiver. It was my first time seeing Natsume in six months. I had stopped trying to notice him six months ago and fully given up. Once I gave up it was so easy not too see him at all now even the smallest sight of him scared me. Memories threatened to take ahold of me but I suppressed them. Bowing my head I side stepped and tried to got off my stop. Closing my eyes and I felt for the open door. Unluckily for me the doors had closed and the train moved. I fell suddenly and I waited for the floor. It didn't come, someone caught me. I didn't bother looking at the person because I felt the touch, the same touch I had felt for the last 5 months when I first fell on the train. I had just moved into my apartment and the sudden movement had made me fall. The voice that came with the blurry face had laughed and told me that I had fell for him. I didn't laugh, I remember, instead a cry of pain escaped me and I quickly walked off the train. It wasn't a familiar touch as in it definitely wasn't Natsume or his friends instead someone different. The person stood me up and with my eyes still closed I felt for the pole that he always put me near.

" open your eyes" the voice said.

 _Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**C2**

 **Mikan Pov**

" open your eyes" the voice said

I didn't, instead I turned around. If I opened my eyes it meant I would now know who the person was and I didn't want that. I trusted the persons voice better than his face.

Seeing that my stop had passed I would have to wait for the next then get off and find another. I sighed and plugged in my earphones.

" Mikan Yukihara?" A voice said surprised

I immediately opened my eyes and there was reporter Kim.

" arigato" I said softly

" how are you? I haven't seen you in ages. How are your parents? When are they returning back to work, they've been gone for awhile now?" He asked

" how are you? I haven't seen you in ages. How are your parents? When are they returning back to work, they've been gone for awhile now?" He asked

" they're on holiday" I said shakily

" really?" He said " well I can't wait, I heard your fathers next movie is going to be amazing. It was supposed to come out this month wasn't it? I guess it won't be coming out right now but soon perhaps"

" hai, it seems great, he's very excited for it." I said pale not telling him that my fathers movie would never come out, nor would he ever make a movie again.

" here's my stop" I said hurriedly and quickly pushed past strangers who watched the spectacle with confusion and amazement. I got off and ran to the exit. The whispers overtook me again.

" I heard that the yukiharas divorced because the mother didn't want to share the prize money from winning the lotto" someone said

" I heard that the husband killed the wife" another

" I heard that since they became millionaires in a minute the daughter went crazy." other's said

" is that the daughter?" Someone asked

My parents story had been on the news for a long time.

 _The_ _famous_ _yukiharas_ _take a break_ _from_ _the_ _show_ biz _as_ _they_ _reel_ _in_ _the_ _success of_ _winning_ _the_ _100_ _million_ _lotto_.

What the news and my parents companies didn't know was that I wrote letters to both of them explaining my parents absence.

I rushed to a nearby park and crouched under a tree trying to steady my thoughts. I didn't cry, that's another thing I had never done since August the 25th . I was too scared to cry after what I had done. People might only think me a psycho but I was so much worse. I was a murderer.

" they won't find out" I murmured to myself. I stood up and searched for my phone with the only music that could calm me down. When I couldn't find it I panicked.

" phone, phone" I whispered retracing my steps. I was looking down and felt the cool cement touch my laced up shoes. I was so preoccupied I didn't realise the cement was a road and a car was coming right down it, ready to hit me. It might look like suicide but it wasn't. I knew what both felt like and right now I just needed my phone. I took another step forward and heard the honk. The car wasn't stopping, neither was I. Taking another step I reached down for the iPhone on the ground and gasped when I was pushed back, saved. The landing was soft which didn't make much sense. I opened my eyes to realise I was on someone, being hugged by someone. I gasped and looked up to the crimson eyes of Natsume open scared. I jumped off him and shocked I took little steps backwards into the grass and when my legs failed me, I fell onto my bottom. I stared at space without blinking and watched as hundreds of car broke my phone into millions of pieces.

" are you okay?" someone asked. I looked up to Ruka in the sunlight. They were all in the sunlight, like gods sentencing me. Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna all there showing concern I didn't deserve.

I didn't nod, I didn't do anything. I felt paralysed.

'' Mikan" his voice said. The boy I had given up on, the boy I promised myself to never think about again, the boy who broke me but made me stronger.

" hai" I said softly, I could never ignore him. Even now he affected me, his voice, his presence, his ability to see me. I waited for them to say something vile or mean but nothing came. Instead they stared at me with pity and confusion. I saw what they saw, a girl trying to commit suicide. I was wrong Natsume hadn't seen me, he lost that ability the minute he and I and everyone, lost me.

" you weren't going to. Were you?" He said with his eyes behind his hair devoid of any emotion that could give him away.

" I don't know" I replied again softer, they strained to hear me.

" why" he asked

I looked at him confused. Why, why would I want to die. I had hundreds of reasons but I couldn't answer him. Instead they stayed hidden.

" why ?" I asked, why was he speaking to me, Today of all days. July 29th, this day meant nothing to me and should mean nothing to him.

" why today? Why today, why not yesterday, why not tomorrow. Why would you try to die on my birthday?" He said releasing anger I didn't know he had.

I had forgotten his birthday, I had forgotten all their birthdays. I forgot everything I ever attached significance to and I wasn't planning on ever remembering.

" I wasn't trying to. I was just trying to get my phone" I said answering him like every other time. Even though I shouldn't, I always used to find myself blabbing everything to him. Not anymore, not now, not ever.

I stood up and in a daze I walked home shaking. It took an hour and when I got to my room I was shaking so hard I couldn't open the door. I pressed the key into the door but it wouldn't open. My fingers were shaking. I felt someone take the key from me open the door, then give me back the key. I didn't look back to see all their retreating figures. After closing the door, I leaned down to my feet and whispered Happy birthday.

 **Natsume** **Pov**

" is she really okay" Nonoko said as we drove back home

" I don't know and I don't care" I replied annoyed, they all looked at me with a knowing look.

" obviously'' Hotaru said

" so are we still gonna get dinner for your birthday?" Koko said excited.

" no I'm tired" I replied

We drove in silence afterwards and when I got home, I walked upstairs without saying goodbye or saying hello to my family and slammed my door shut. I sat on my head remembering last years birthday.

 **Flashback**

" Good Morning Natsume, isn't the weather just excruciating." the girl said solemnly

The boy looked at her half amused half worried.

" are you sure you're doing well in English" he asked

" oi" she said hitting him

They argued for a bit when suddenly the girl went silent.

" what" he said flicking her forehead

" I seem to have left my coat in the closet, could you please fetch it for me" she said trying to remain solemn

The boy knew what she was doing but just to satisfy her, he went to the random closet that had no coat and walked extremely slowly back to the classroom. The lights were off and under his breath he counted 1. 2. 3. He was certain the light would turn on and he got his smirk ready, but the lights didn't turn on. He was a bit confused and turned around back to the door ready to open the door, but then the lights turned on.

" Ha, I got you. I knew you'd be stupid enough to count" the girl said triumphantly beaming ear to ear.

" stupid enough?" The boy asked eyebrows raised.

The girl hit him and together they turned back and celebrated with the class.

Right after school ended she dragged him to their secret spot and gave him his birthday present.

" happy birthday Natsume" she said giving him the box. As he was about to open it, his girlfriend appeared dragging him away. Somehow he lost control of the box and it fell, into the river. Away from him and her. He knew Mikan would be hurt so he didn't look back. Instead he spent the rest of his birthday with his girlfriend. He enjoyed it and only when he got home he let himself think about the girl he treasured. Mikan.

 **Flashback** **end**

I smiled grimly to myself. Had I known that that was the last birthday I would ever spend with Mikan I would have made more memories. I would keep the present, not let Luna take me away. Lately, I have to keep telling myself I love Luna but she's changed. She's less kind and I see her gossiping, being mean, hurting others more often. She's too clingy and there have been times when she's yelled at me apparently thinking about Mikan.

" Mikan " I thought, a tear rushed down my face and more followed. Silently crying I looked at the picture of the two of us at the park.

" why did you do it" I asked her desperately

" forgive me" her voice said

" if you love me forgive me" the picture said

But love was something I couldn't give Mikan. Our loves were different and no matter how much I try we will and have always been oceans away.

review 3


	3. Chapter 3

C3

" Mikan Sakura?'' The principal said

" hai" I said looking up from my book, I was eating lunch in the cafeteria whilst reading. Obviously the glares and comments from the students in the cafeteria were there but I ignored them.

" could you please come with me for a second" he said nicely

Millions of thoughts rushed through my head. Did they find out about my parents? Did I fail a class? Did I lose my scholarship?

Trying to compose myself we walked to his office in silence.

" so Mikan as you know we are the top school in all of Korea"

I hooded trying to look interested or at least proud

" and we pride ourselves in not being just an academic and musical success school, instead a school with many sporting achievements. The rule put into place three years ago was that everyone must join a sporting club and as it has come to light, you are the only girl in the whole school to not be in a sporting club. To my understanding last year you were one of the lower ranking managers of the Alice Academy basketball team, thus technically being in a sporting team but then quit suddenly. I regret to inform you unless you join a sport club we will have to force you to clean all the classrooms for the rest of your schools years. We would expel you but you are a gift to the academic side of our school." The principal said with a tinge of sadness

I nodded, I had quit being the co manager of the basketball team because Natsume and the rest of the boys in the gang (eg. Ruka, Koko) were all part of it and all the girls had also been managers. I thought to myself what teams the girls were part of.

Hotaru~ boys basketball manager, girls tennis captain, girls swimming

Nonoko~ boys basketball manager, girls swimming captain

Anna~ girls basketball captain, boys basketball manager, girls swimming

Sumire ~ boys basketball manager, girls cheerleading, girls soccer captain

Luna~ boys basketball manager, girls cheerleading captain

I always wanted join the swimming team since I'd been swimming since a young age for fun, but Natsume had told me I shouldn't and because I blindly followed him I didn't. I didn't participate in a lot of things because of Natsume, girls swimming, girls basketball, girls volleyball ( he was scared she'd break something). I was regretful now.

As I walked back I pondered on what I should join, ruling out all the activities the gang were part off. I really wanted to join swimming but 3 of the 5 were part of it. Sighing I glumly looked down at the floor.

" I heard the girls volleyball team is disbanding unless they get one more person" girls said as they walked past me

Looking up, an idea formed. Volleyball, I really liked the sport. It was one of the sports I had wanted to do when I was young. My mum had taught me how to swim and how to play soccer while dad taught me how to play volleyball and dance. Yes my dad taught me how to dance. I remember days of joy when I would dance around the house in a little tutu and he would too in the same except a much larger tutu.

Volleyball, I wanted to play volleyball. As far as I knew the girls volleyball team was not bad and not good. They'd never gotten above 6th place but always came in the top 8 of Korean high schools.

Returning to my table, I sat down and tried to think positive. They had to accept me.

After school I walked to the fourth gym ( Alice academy has 6 gyms) and peered inside, 7 girls were on their phones not doing anything. The volleyball net looked lonely.

" umm" I started.

The girls looked up and puzzled faces spread across them.

" isn't that the psycho " someone said not too quietly

" I'm Yura the captain" a girl said shortly coming up to me with her hands on her hips

" I was wondering if I could join the volleyball team" I asked nervously expecting a immediate no.

" have you played before?" Yura said

" aha" I nodded quickly, I must look desperate

" okay but as soon as a someone new joins you're out okay?" Yura said

" aha" I said again

" we have a tournament this Saturday, don't worry you won't need to play. Just sit on the sidelines" another girl said.

I nodded and wondered if I should stay or go.

" you can go now" the same girl sneered.

Flushing red I quickly walked out. Smiling a small to myself I plugged in my ear phones. Remembering it was letter collecting day I walked to my old home.

When I got home I failed to notice the dozens of boxes and checked the mail box. Pulling out letters I turned to go when I realised that the front door was open. Puzzled I walked to my doorstep and stepped inside.

" mom is that you " someone called

Walking slowly to the kitchen a familiar person stood there looking at me with surprise

" Youichi?" I asked surprised

" Mikan noona" he said smiling largely running to me. We hugged and when I opened my eyes I was greeted by four other people of various ages.

" who are they" I pointed impolitely

" my brothers and sisters, well our brothers and sisters, well technically their grandpa and grandma adopted children but mummy and daddy promised to take care of them in the will and since grandpa and grandma died a month ago, so that means their our siblings... I think?" He babbled on and on.

I panicked, 5 kids... Not even mine.

I looked at all of them, there was a three year old extremely cute boy, two really cute twelve year old girls and a fifteen or maybe my age insanely handsome boy.

" Youichi, mum.. Dad" I started

He sensed my dread and he realised

" they died, a couple months ago, but no one knows and they can't know and I don't want to tell you how they died because it's my fault and now there's so many people and I don't know" I rushed out also babbling.

" ..." He didn't say anything, instead nodded, calm and composed unlike me.

" umm sorry for your loss" the boy said. I nodded

" uh I'm Kai, I'm fourteen years old ( he's very handsome for his age and looks much older), this is Inu ( three year old boy), Aoi and Jae ( two twins) and yeah" he said awkwardly.

Thirty minutes later we sat down for dinner.

" I understand that you don't have enough money to accommodate us and you probably don't want to accommodate us but a week is fine, we can try and get gramps house back" Kai said

" you can stay" I replied

" but school and things" he replied knowingly

" the money my parents won from the lottery, I'll get it when I'm 18. My parents saved up a lot of money, there really is a lot of it. It'll probably run out soon though once I put you all in school. The three year old whatever his name is, he's gonna be a handful. The lottery money and my parents money isn't enough for all of us." I said giving him the facts

That money would have been enough for my life. There was millions but I had already planned to give it all to charity. I wanted a fresh start when I tuned 18. Money wasn't everything.

He nodded disappointed, he had hoped for a miracle.

" but, you're my siblings technically. I will put you all in school and give you a home" I said

He smiled hesitantly, Youichi gulped

" you'll all start school next term" I said loudly

" I can get a job" Kai said

" no I will" I replied

" I'll quit school" I said without hesitance, I could and I would. I didn't care about my future. I had a responsibility now. I would look after them just like my parents would want me to.

" no " Kai said

I looked at him confused

" I won't go, I'll wait two years then go to school. You can homeschool me, I'll get a job and look after Inu. Then when I'm sixteen I'll go to school and you can get a job" he replied guiltily at the last part. He really felt like he was intruding on this noona.

" okay" I replied. We talked for a long time and once Kai relaxed and they all went to bed, I allowed myself to worry.

It was all so sudden, I suddenly had a huge family. Youichi had lived with my grandparents since he was 4 ( 9 now) because around that age my parents suddenly became busy with their jobs and deals. They loved us but Youichi needed a family they said. I had got a family all the way to ten and after that we became a very rushed family, birthdays, concerts became rushed. That's why I had found so much comfort in Natsume. He was slow, he kept things going slowly. It took about half a year for him to even call me by my name.

The next morning, I stayed home and sorted the paperwork. My parents were influential and with pre recorded interview tapes and movie scenes and even stuff I'd sometimes record on my phone, I was able to make a fake conversation. This was something I'd been doing for the last eleven months. Fake conversations, fake Twitter posts, fake everything. With this I was able to call the principal and Youichi, Aoi and Jae were all put in school.

In the afternoon I walked to the shops and bought school books for Kai and toys for Inu. I then went to my apartment and swiftly packed everything and got my deposit back. It was so fast once I got home I could barely remember anything I'd done. I was a bit dizzy as the headache I'd had since yesterday became worse

" Friday" I though to myself trying to remember the day.

" Mikan" they called warmly as I walked thigh the front door and the busy-ness of a family was apparent. There was food on the ground, a tv turned on too the highest level and my mums makeup on the twins faces.

I sighed and turned the tv off.

" okay guys, we're in money saving mode. Don't use things you don't need and and don't mess this place please" I said and started on dinner.

" is is just me or does Mikan noona never smile" I heard Aoi say quietly to the rest of the family

I winced but carried on cutting. The cutting grew sloppy as the dizziness overtook me. Before I could hurt myself, I crouched down clutching my head.

" Mikan" their voices said from different directions. It was all blurry.

" Youichi stay with her" someone said, a boy said. I head a door slam and I looked up but everything was blurry.

" Pain killer" I whispered. I got up shakily and a weight was holding me back. Not knowing what it was I started walking. The stairs, the stairs. Where were the stairs. I kept a arm on the wall and felt for the staircase.

" Mikan " someone called.

I didn't stop, I reached the bottom of the staircase and took a step up. Step, step, step. 6 steps. 12 more to go. The seventh I missed my footing and started falling. Closing my eyes I waited for the fall.

Not feeling anything I opened my eyes still blurry to a pair of Crimson, with that I fell unconscious knowing I was safe.

Hehehehehe :))) review, favourite, follow :)


	4. Chapter 4

**C4**

 **Mikan Pov**

" aishh " I said waking up in my room. The headache was still there but it wasn't too bad.

" Mikan? " Kai said looking at me shocked

" time " I said

" 9:12, Saturday " he replied

I nodded

" I didn't tell the boy about us, I just said we're visiting. I made him leave after he brought you upstairs. " he said

I nodded again smiling faintly. The less Natsume knew the better.

" Saturday, saturday" a thought struck me.

" volleyball " I yelled jumping up, ignoring the sudden dizziness.

" out" I said pushing Kai

He smiled amused and once shutting the door I washed quickly and put on the volleyball uniform.

" bye" I said running down the stairs

" wait Mikan" Kai said stopping me.

'' what " I said breathless

" eat" he said " you still have two hours"

" aishh " I replied.

I ate toast and watched as Inu stuffed his mouth with food only to spit it out again and laugh to himself with glee.

" can we please watch you play Mikan noona" Aoi asked hopeful

" Hn" I replied

" don't act like you know me okay'' I said nodding

They nodded happily. We had established that Kai would take the twins to school and I would take Youichi. It looked less suspicious that way.

" if anyone's asks, you're just family friends. Okay?" I said

They nodded again

I stood up.

" are you coming?" I asked slightly annoyed

Laughing they followed me.

We took the Alice academy bus to the stadium. It was an hour ride. I had planned to sit alone but I watched as Kai sat next to me.

" why did you sit next to me" I said gritting my teeth, he was invading my space. It seemed like it only took him a day to lose his guilt factor.

" because otherwise you'd be lonely" Kai said smiling. I never realised how cheerful he was.

" aishh " I said turning to look out the window. All the students from Alice academy were looking at us.

We had taken the school bus, the game bus where spectators and Alice academy students could go to watch the tournaments. Apparently today there was a boys basketball tournament, my tournament and a girls swimming tournament all at the same place. There was about 30 students on the bus with us including the gang.

" who are you " a girl said blushing at Kai

" umm Mikans friend" he said smiling confused.

" when did I say you could drop the honorifics ?" I whispered annoyed at him.

He smiled cheerfully ignoring me.

 **Natsume Pov**

" who is he?" Hotaru said. We were sitting at the back of the bus observing Mikan who was sitting at the front.

" dunno" I replied, I vaguely remembered him as the person who frantically knocked on my door yesterday asking for help. Once helping Mikan he kicked me out. Was he our age? Were they dating?

" aishh" I said ruffling my hair

" what's wrong babe?" Luna said

I didn't reply, instead turned to look outside the window.

 **Mikan Pov**

" Ohayo" I said softly as my teammates spoke to each other happily ignoring me. I was used to it but why did it always hurt?

I walked with my teammates to the gym and looked up at the stands. There was Youichi, Kai, Inu, Jae and Aoi. I smiled to the ground slightly.

Hyemi, Hana, Nayoung, Mila, Tae and Jiyeon were all playing while Kim and I were watching on the bench. We were playing To High the third best girls volleyball team in Korea. It was the middle of the first set and it was 16 to 11. We weren't bad, we just weren't good. Actually we were pretty bad. It really looked as if we weren't even trying. It seems like the top 8 wasn't as big a deal as it seemed from the sidelines. I watched as we failed to spike and the score became 17 to 11. Truthfully the game was boring. The other team was always two or three points ahead of us. Always.

I started spacing out trying to figure out bills when someone shook me.

" oi" Kim said

" hai" I said

" Nayoung got injured and I can't play so you have to go on. Don't ruin this okay." Kim hissed

" I'll try to help everyone win " I said

" win " Kim scoffed

" we didn't come here to win " she said again

I looked at her confused

" lose by three points. It's the only way the school won't target us. We have to be good but not too good. We don't want gossip spreading" Kim said as if she was reciting a book.

" don't bother, the girls will do the work" she said pushing me onto the court.

I was in the back and truthful to her word the ball didn't come near me once. I understood now what Kim meant. On the sidelines it looked like we weren't trying but now I could tell we weren't actually trying at all. If the ball was a few centimetres out of reach then nobody would try and get it. I clutched my fist angrily. What is this? My parents didn't teach me how to lose, they taught me how to try my best.

I moved to the front, spiking position. I didn't care, I was going to make us win. We were only a point behind right now.

" Mikan " Mila called. I walked towards her with a grimace.

" I'm going to set it to you, don't get it okay" she said. I nodded and walked back to my position.

We served, I watched as the ball went over and the opponent smirked. They hit it back easy and then took their eyes of the ball knowing what would happen next. The ball went straight to Mila and she threw it up. It was so high, too high, too far, too slanted. They didn't trust me. I ran to it and jumped up with all my strength and..

 **Kai Pov**

" this is so boring" Aoi said. We watched Mikan on the bench doing nothing. I came to watch Mikan but she wasn't doing anything. Annoyed I looked at the entrance. The boy from yesterday and what I assumed was his friends came through it. His eyes were on Mikan never leaving her. They walked steadily, confidently to some seats near mine. What was his relationship with Mikan ? Why would he watch her match.

" hey Natsume, congrats on your win" a random girl said blushing furiously

He smiled at her kindly and thanked her.

I understood now. These people were the popular group.

" aishh " I thought ruffling my hair. So boring, so cliche.

Popular guy falls for outcast girl. I kind of feel bad for calling Mikan a outcast but it seems true. I never see her talking to anyone.

" Babe " a pretty blonde said. I could tell she was a b word.

" yah " he said grabbing her waist.

" player " I mumbled

" good job on your win, Team Captain " she said teasingly

He kissed her and I puked in my mouth rolling my eyes. He noticed me and we stared at each other .

" Kai Oppa, Mikan Noona's playing " Aoi said excitedly

I took my eyes off Natsume and watched Mikan. She seemed frustrated. We watched as she did nothing and after a few points she was at the front.

" look the ball is coming to her " Youichi said gripping my arm.

I held my breath and watched as she jumped so high then...

 **Natsume Pov**

" tch" I said as the ball went into the basket as the siren went off

Our opponents were too easy, they were doomed from the beginning.

" yayyyy " Koko said jumping on me

" that was such a good basket" Ruka said hugging me with the rest of the team as if he thought we would ever lose. The score was 80 to 32. There was no way we would ever lose. I smiled to myself remembering last year.

 **Flashback**

" Go SHOTO HIGH" a girl with brunette hair yelled louder than everyone else. Both teams stopped to stare at the pretty girl from Alice Academy. No one from shoto knew who she was. They looked at her confused. Some smiled at her cheerfulness. They suddenly felt the need to win. Obviously it was too late. It was 78- 12 and there was only three minutes on the clock.

" GO SHOTO, BEAT THAT STUPID HEAD " the girl said jumping up and down pointing at the raven haired captain as if the scores were so close that they could win.

" time" the Crimson eyes boy said.

He stalked up the girl and looked at her furious.

" what are you doing" he asked annoyed

" the other team needs the pep talk" the girl said smiling cheerfully

The raven haired boy ruffled his hair annoyed and amused.

" cheer for us okay?" He said patting her hair

" why" she asked pouting

" because your best friend is on this team, not that one" the boy said pointing at his singlet.

" fine" she said pouting again.

The game confined and Alice academy won.

After shaking hands the brunette went up to the other team sadly.

" I'm sorry for your loss" she said extremely sad.

" MIKAN" the Raven haired boy yelled chasing her.

She opened her eyes wide and hid behind one of the boys from the other team.

" save me" she yelled gripping onto random people.

The boy chased after the girl both laughing.

 **Flashback end**

I kissed Luna with my eyes on the boy. He was smirking, glaring. Who did he thing he was ?.

" look Mikans playing" Anna said

I turned and watched as the ball went near her and she ran.

I was scared she would fall or the ball would hit her.

She jumped high, soo high. I waited holding my breath and...

 _I don't play volleyball so I don't know the actual positions. I just have an insane obsession with... HAIKYUUUU... ahhhh. Anyway hope you like this chap. Will Mikan get the point ? :))) review, favourite, follow :)_


End file.
